Sailor Kombat
by DragonLover1
Summary: This Sailor Moon Fanfic is a A/U fic. Hope you injoy. Chapter 2 is Up ~.~!!
1. Sailor Kombat Ep. 1

The Moon Rises Again Sailor Kombat (Sailor Trilogy) Ep. 1  
  
It was a nice spring day at Juuban High School. The Class was running out to the track to have a free P.E. day, all but Gen-He. "Man why did I have to forget my gum cloths on such a nice day!." As he was walking to the track he was remembering what happened that morning. * * * "Usagi, Gen-He wake it or you'll be late for school!" There mom was yelling. Usagi got up and started running and yelling all over the place waking Gen-He up. "Why are you making so much noise it's only-" he stopped to look at the clock that said five past eight. "AHH!! What happened? My clock didn't go off!" Usagi stopped running around and said "What are you talking about? It went off but I tuned it off because it woke me up." Gen-He looked at Usagi with fire in his eyes. "WHAT!!!" Then Gen-He started running after Usagi with the clock. * * * "Ha-Ha, know that was funny." Gen-he said while walking to the track. He passed three girls on the way up.  
  
"Hi, Gen-He" They said together. "Hello Asko, Tatra, Hikaru" He said while walking by. When he got to the track everyone was already lined up for roll call. One by One the teacher called out everyone's name then interdusted them to a new student, Syura, a girl from South Japan. She wasn't the best looking girl, wore all black, had hair that went everywhere, but what caught Gen-He was her deep blue eyes that looked sad, as if they have seen millions die. Gen-He shock it off for nothing and walked down the track. After walking sometime he looked into the woods and say a little figure jumping in the trees, before he knew it was on a tree next to the track. The figure looked out of the shadow and Gen-He saw that it was a cat. "Well hey kitty-" he went to go pick the cat up but it jumped from his hands and landed on his shoulders. "Ah!" He looked at his shoulder and started to rub the cats head "Well there know. What' your name little kitty?" He picked the cat up and held it in front of him, he saw something on the cats for head , but before he could see it the cat jumped out of his hands and ran into the woods. Then another figure formed in the woods this time it was a person, it was a girl and in the sunlight something shined on her forehead and in a instance he saw her she was gone. "What the?" he said to him self. "I'll have to tell Solar about this" He started to walk again but someone behind him started to call his name, he tuned to see Syura running up to talk to him. * * * Out in deep space, a black figure is flying to a greenish-red planet. "The energy! So Much energy!" He flies faster to the planet, then disappears into it. The planet started to turn in to a black tint and exploded , all that was left was a bigger version of the figure before. "A full year after my last battle with the Sailor Senshi! I have just the right amount of energy to break back some old and new friends" he said with grin. In a blink of an eye the black figure that is know as Chaos disappeared. * * * "Usagi, Gen-He we need to have a Senshi meeting. I picked up some strange energy readings that went off the charts!" Luna was saying "Awe. Luna do we really have to go? It's been a full year since the last battle we had. And as soon as you get some strange reading you and Solar get there tails out of whack!" Usagi complained. "Usagi! Your going to the meeting and that's finely!" Luna said holding up her paw with all five claws out. Gen-He and Solar were looking at each other smiling. As they were walking down the road Gen-He started to think about the two figures in the woods. He looked down at the ground "Should I tell them what I saw?" he was wondering. He looked up again and say two girls walking, laughing and talking. As he walked past them he felt an evil energy coming from them. "I felt that energy before" he said to him self. By now he had stopped walking and stood there, Usagi, Solar, and Luna turned around and saw that Gen-He was not with them and looked back to see what he was doing. "Hey! Gen-He what are you doing?" Usagi yelled. Gen-He looked up again with a worried look on his face, but after their eyes met it changed to a small smile. "Sorry!, I'm coming" Gen-He replied. Gen-He started to walk up to them still think about what happened. * * * Hey Solar, could you gave me those energy readings you and Luna where talking about? Gen-He asked. Solar walked over to the computer, she pushed some keys and in a few seconds Gen-He's mini computer was beeping he picked it up and started to work. "Luna, What makes you so sure that this energy is evil and not just some natural thing?" Minako asked? "Because it was such a big energy jump from normal to unreal, that's not natural." Rei, Makoto, and Ami were looking at Luna with confusion. Luna looked at Solar for some help since see put it the best why she could. "Um, think of Sailor Galaxia times ten." "What!?" all four of them said together. Usagi was looking at a manga to understand what was going on and Gen-He was to busy with his computer to think about anything else. "Where are the Outer Senshi?" Ami asked. Luna was about to answer but Gen- He looked up from him computer. "There in the north pole looking for the energy sources" "How did you know that and what do you mean sources?" Luna asked. Gen-He smiled "Well I was looking at the data that Solar gave me I saw that the source that you saw was really two source but so close it seemed like one and as I was looking at that I found the outer Senshi's power source." He said with a smile. They all looked at him with a puzzling look, he blushed and said "I forgot to tell you that I made this program for the computer that can track Sailor Senshi anywhere." They all laughed. "Since we figured out everything is the meeting over? I got a date" Makoto asked "But we still need to found out how it is? Galaxia was so powerful but these two energy sources put together make her seem like a mouse! Who could it be? Solar said. "Better yet, What could it be?" Rei replied. * * * In deep dark space the dark figure now as Chaos was flying towards the planet earth smiling. "At long last I well finally get what I lost!" he said flying throw space. After flying for a few seconds he disappeared into the earth just to re- appear on earth in the North Pole. "Were it all started. Ha-Ha, this is where I'm going to end it!" He said disappearing once more. A few hours later in a dark room under all the snow and ice in the North Pole a dark figure that looked human was standing in the middle or the room. The figure looked like a women with long cruelly hair down to her waist. She had a long staff with a crystal ball on the top that glowed in the darkness. "This body is so old for me" she said with a smile "Well it's time to bring some new life into this world" she said laughing. She rose her staff into the air, the crystal ball on top of the staff glowed brighter. The glow from the staff rose into the air and split into two different lights. One was pink the other was yellow, then mist started to flow from the two lights turning forming two bodies. The bodies where those of two girls in sailor fukus, the girl that came from the pink light had pink hair down to her middle back and her skirt from the sailor fuku was a dark pink. She opened her hand and a wipe formed into her it. The girl from the yellow light had brown hair to the bottom of her shoulders with a yellow fuku. On her wrist golden brackets formed with jewels in the center. "Sailor Death!" the women pointed at the girl in the pink fuku "Sailor Doom" she pointed at the girl in the yellow fuku "Awaken!" with that said the two girls eyes snapped open. "I have a job for you!" the women said with a evil smile. The two girls looked as if they have been hypnotized "Yes mother" they said together with heads bend down. The woman began to tell the two girls what has happened for the past two years. She began with Queen Metallia, her first form, and how she had a quest to get energy. She told of Allen and Ann, the Black Moon Family, the Silent Messiah, to the Dead Moon Circus and finally talking the body of Galaxia and talking over the galaxy. The two girls were absorbing all the information trying to understand what it meant to them, but then there "mother" got to there job, they understood it all. "Now this is the part where I need you!" the woman said "You well get my Power Seeds, they are found in the Sailor Senshi and bring them back to me! Do you understand?" the women said. The two girls finally looked up and the one in yellow, know as Sailor Doom asked "What are the Power Seeds for mother?" The women glared at Sailor Doom and then had an evil smile on her face. "The Power Seeds are the allotment power in the Universe, but only when there combined to become the Galaxy Seed, which is more powerful then the Silver Crystal! There's 13 Power Seeds you must find, one from each Senshi, once you take the Power Seed from someone they will die and disappear." She explained looking at the two Sailors and hit her staff on the ground "Well what are you waiting for? Go find them NOW!" she yelled. At that the two Sailors put there right arm over chest, pink and yellow smoke stared to swirl around them and they disappeared. * * * "I can't believe we didn't find anything!" Haruka said slamming her fist on the table. Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna all looked weary. They just got back from the North Pole looking for the energy source, but find nothing. "We've been up over twenty-fours, lets get some sleep and start again tomorrow." Setsuna said trying to reason with Haruka. "Your right." Haruka she said, she looked around the room at her friends and saw that Hotaru fell asleep on the couch. She walked over to pick Hotaru up and smiled.  
  
"Looks like are little Hotaru fell asleep" Michiru said with a giggle. Haruka took Hotaru to her bedroom while Setsuna and Michiru were still talking. "Setsuna, what are we going to do? Such a big power source and nothing was found." "To tell you the truth Michiru, I have no idea what were going to do. Crystal Tokyo's history books say that the wars stopped after Galaxia attack." Michiru looked worried, then Haruka ran in looking with eyes wide. "It's Gen-He, he wants un to meet him by the lake in the park!" she said walking to the door. Setsuna and Michiru both stood up and looked at each other and then Hotaru walked in with a haze over her eyes. "It's time." She said, Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna turned around to look at her. Hotaru put her hand in the air and her glaive appear in it. She closed her hands and twirled the glaive in the air and her Sailor Fuku replaced her cloths , but her Sailor Fuku was different somehow, Her tiara and bow on the front where the same, but her brooch was a dark purple, heart shape and her skirt had three layers instead of one the top layer being the darkest purple and the bottom layer being the lightest. She had two sets of back bows that were thin and touched the ground. Her knee-high boots were the same, but had moon crescents on the top of them. She pointed at Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna. "It's time" she repeated "It's time to become Eternal Senshi." After she said that her cloths formed back and Hotaru fell to her knees * * * Where are they?" Gen-He said aloud. He was waiting for two people that he thought might be able to help the most. He was leaning against the rail by the lake waiting for the people he called. He looked around the park and remember all the help times he had here, he turned to look out against the lake and a chill of wind blew by and he's hair went over his face. "I wish they would hurry!" "Father you never had any patents." a small male voice said. Gen-He turned around and saw a pink/yellow light coming down to the earth. Two small figures stepped out, to show that they were Chibi-Usa and Chibi-He. "Chibi-Hi! Chibi-Usa! I'm so happy to see you" Gen-He said running to pink both of them up. "What took so long my little ones?" Gen-He's favorite name to call them. "Sorry Uncle-He" Chibi-Usa said. "But things are happening in Crystal Tokyo. When we went to the Space Time Door it disappeared, so Father had to find us another way throw. But Gen-He, mother is worried, places all over the world are disappearing and we don't know way." Gen-He looked surprised to here this news but that passed when she saw what he was looking at, the Outer Senshi running up to meet them. "Gen-He where's the rest of the Senshi?" Uranus asked. Gen-He looked right into Uranus eyes "They don't know I'm here and I think they should never now. When I was on my computer I found a lot of things that might come to a sock to you or not." Gen-He went into the story on what happened at school and on the street, then he revealed some things that he found on the computer, the two energy sources, and something that's happening to the earth, but he never really said what. "Gen-He, I have something I need to tell you, all of you." Pluto said, she told them what she told Mic and when she told her story every gasped. "What are we suppose to do?" Chibi-He asked. "I have no clue." Gen-He replied. * * * At that moment on the other side of the lake pink and yellow smoke swirled around each other and two figures formed. When the smoke cleared the figures revealed to be Sailor Doom and Sailor Death.  
  
"I think this whip will do good to take power seeds." Death said to Doom. Death cracked the whip and smiled and evil smile. Doom held out her hands "And I like the brackets. Mother sure dose know hot to spoil us, doesn't she?" The giggled, they looked at each other and stopped smiling. "Lets start to find them!" Doom said "Since we don't know who the Senshi are we should cause some trouble to get there attention ." Doom and Death started to look around for people walking by but none where to be found. Then Death put her hand on Sailor Dooms shoulder and pointed to the other side of the lake. "I believe we have found them." Death said. "Doom, distract them and I'll get one of the power seeds." Death said with a smile. Doom nodded her head and a yellow ring of smoke formed around her. She disappeared into the ring and Death started to walk across the water. * * * "Are you sure that there's no recorded history of what's happening?" asked Gen-He, but before anyone could answer four yellow energy balls came out of nowhere. They all hit the ground, Gen-He rolled over to see what was happening, he saw a girl in a yellow Sailor Fuku land next to the fallen Chibi-Usa. Then he saw a girl in a pink Sailor Fuku walking towards them over the lake. The girl in the yellow fuku started to talk. "For all the chaos in the world, I'm Sailor Doom!" she announced, her golden brackets shined in the moonlight. The girl in the pink stepped beside Sailor Doom and announced herself. "For all the Death in the world, I'm Sailor Death!" she cracked her whip when she said the word death. "On behalf of are mother, we will take your power seed and find the Solar Crystal!" they said together. By now the Outer Senshi had gotten up, when Sailor Death and Doom looked at them they looked in aw. For some reason when they looked at them they were princess's, Doom and Death came back to their senses. The Outer Scouts introduced themselves as well. "Interesting." Doom said aloud looking at Death smiling. "You won't be smiling for long!" Uranus said running to punch one of them. They easily jumped out of her way. Then Sailor Doom put her hands in the air and two golden balls blasted out of here brackets. "Deep Subbming!" Neptune threw her green-blue ball of energy at one of the golden balls. "Silent Wall!" Saturn moved her glaive in a spinning arch. A purple shied formed in front of Uranus before the ball of energy hit her. Sailor Doom threw two more balls of energy at the Eternal Senshi not noticing Sailor Death walking up behind them. "One" Sailor Death cracked her whip. I long vine started flying towards Eternal Sailor Pluto, Chibi-Usa stood up to see the vine flying toward her dear friend. "No!" she screamed running into the vine, the vine rapped around her body. "Small Lady!" Pluto yelled running to her but a golden ball hit the ground in front of her blowing her back into a wall. Sailor Death looked at the pink haired girl with angry eyes. "No matter! Two" the vine tightened around the screaming Chibi-Usa and turned her body to an ankle. "Three" Sailor Death said with a smile. Another vine came out of the ground to shoot into her back, but the vine did not go throw her, instead a very bright light came from her chest and forehead. Two different crystals formed in the lights, her Heart Crystal and Power Seed when the two crystals form the vine disappeared and Chibi-Usa floated in the air. "Come to me!" Sailor Death said with her hand held out and open, the crystals flew in the air towards Sailor Death. When they where in her hand they combined to become one, a bright light shined out to reach everyone. The battle between the Outer Senshi and Sailor Doom stopped as they looked at where the light was coming from. "You found one!" Sailor Doom said with excitement landing on the ground. Eternal Sailor Saturn looked and saw what was happening "Chibi-Usa! No!" Saturn screamed and started running towards her, but Gen- He griped her before she could go any further. "Saturn." he said with tears forming in his eyes "She gone." he finished. Sailor Saturn stared to cry trying to get Gen-He to let go but when she knew he wound not she stopped and let him hug her, it was something that she didn't let anyone do in a long time. Sailor Death gripped the crystal and told the other Sailor it's time to go, they both disappeared "Chibi-Usa" Chibi-He said crawling towards her. "Don't leave me here!" he said tears forming in his eyes. Chibi-Usa looked at him trying to say something but he couldn't understand. She started to disappear, Chibi-He shock his head crying more "Don't go please!" he said crying "I need you, we need each other!" Chibi-Usa looked at him with a weak smile, Chibi-He put his hand into hers holding it hoping she wouldn't leave him, but her body disappear and his hand fell to the ground. Chibi-He cried more and started to hit the ground with both fist. The Other Senshi could do nothing to help Chibi-Usa, they watched her die, Saturn looking one last time at her dear friend and griped Gen-He harder crying more. Off in the distance two dark figures stood in the shadows watching the pink haired girl disappear into the air, you couldn't see much of what they were wearing but it looked like Sailor Fuku's. On there foreheads they wore tarries that shined in the moonlight. "Damn! We where to late." one said to the other. "Don't worry, we still have time before we are to be re-born" the other said looking at her partner.  
  
End 


	2. Sailor Kombat Ep. 2

Faded Memories Sailor Kombat (Sailor Trilogy) Ep. 2  
  
"You find one!" The dark figure said walking to the two girls who had stole there first powerseed. "Yes mother, it wasn't hard at all, but we had- " Sailor Doom was saying but had been cut off by there mother. "I don't care! Give it to me now!" She said holding out her hands, Doom and Death looked at each other, but walked over to there mother and give it to her. As soon as the powerseed was in the dark figures hand it stared to glow a great pink. The Sailor Senshi looked at the powerseed with great entrust. "This is perfect! It is one of the Powerseeds of Fate!" Doom and Death looked at there mother confused, "Mother, I do not understand what you are saying?" Doom said looking at her mother then at her sister, how in turn looked back at her mother. "Of course you wouldn't understand!" The figure said with disgust. "The Powerseeds of Fate, the power of the universe. Where would I ever being this tale?" the figure asked itself. * * * "During the Golden Millennium, there was a great war being fought between good and evil, since the Silver Crystal was not yet created, there was a greater power, The GalaxySeed. Of course with the GalaxySeed the forces of good won over evil, but after the great war there was a greater evil, no one ever noticed. The GalaxySeed itself, the power was so great that members of the Royal Court were fighting over the position of it. So the King of the Golden Millenium split it into 13 peaces, which he put inside 11 children and sent the children with a group of other people to a new Solar System where the people and the GalaxySeed would be safe from the dieing Golden Millenium. After a time people forgot about the old ways and started there own, The Silver Millenium, and all the secrets of the old kingdom were lost to everyone, except one person, but in the end that person died, and all traces of the Old ways died with her." The dark figure stopped to look at the two girls standing in front of her. The two girls were amazed at the story and could not believe it. The Doom stepped up and looked at her mother, "How do you know this mother?" she asked. The women at first shot a glare of disgust at her in put on an evil smile, "Why, my daughter, I was there!" she said with a laugh, then she stopped. "Mother!" The two sisters said. Then the dark figure stepped out of the shadows a to reveal a middle-aged women with long red flowing hair and a purple dress flowing down to the ground, "Call me Queen Beryl!" She sated to laugh again. "As you can see the powerseed is glowing from all the pure energy from it, we can use this energy and re-create by Dark Kingdom" she yelled and throw the powerseed to the middle of the room, as it floated to the center of the room, dark pink smoke started to hiss out, the smoke started to take the form of a body, a body of a young women, the smoke started to turn to human flesh. The sisters looked at the figure with interest and noticed its inform. To them it was a very beautiful women forming, from her long pink hair tied up in what looked like bunny ears, to her pink eyes and down her very long legs, she wore a black dress and had a pink trash around her arms. "Black Lady!" Queen Beryl yelled, "Bow down to me!" she said hammering her staff to the ground. Black Lady looked at the Queen, her pink hair flowing around her gracefully, "Why, should I do as you say?" Black Lady giggled and a black mirror formed in her hand. As Sailor Doom and Sailor Death moved to protect there mother, she waved them off, confusion was on there faces when there mother spoke, "Let her have her fun!" They did as there mother said and moved out of the way just as a dark pink and black beam of energy engulfed the Queen. Black Lady laught as the beam continued. Suddenly the beam and the mirror blew up in a huge blast forcing Black Lady, Death, and Doom back into the walls. In the middle of the room stood Queen Beryl stood proud and strong. Queen Beryl had a smile on her face, she had become strong ever since she touched the powerseed and she knew without it she could have never defended her self from Black Lady's beam. "Would you like to play some more? Beryl said with a smile. Black Lady stood up slowly and started at the Queen with death in her eyes, "I will never give up!" she said with a sword forming in her hand and she started to fly towards the Queen. "So be it!" the Queen said with a sword forming in her hand and brought it up and the two swords clashed, The Queen then disappeared to re-appear in the air behind Black Lady, she turned but turned to late, the Queen sent a black beam of energy right into Black Lady's chest sending her threw the wall behind her. The queen created a ball of energy and sent it towards the laying figure on the ground, "This will put you under my control!" Queen Beryl said with laughter. * * * Mamo-chan knocked on the door. She waited a few moments and knocked again. "I guess no one is home," she said with a sigh and turned to start to walk down the sidewalk. The door opened and she turned around to see who was at it, she started to run up the stairs laughing and talking, "Chibi-He! Your back!, I just came by to ask Gen-He or Usagi when you and Chibi-Usa were coming back!" Whit one name Chibi-He started to cry and turned away, shutting the door. "Chibi-He! What's wrong?" Mamo-chan asked looking worried, but Chib-He didn't care, he looked at Mamo-chan dead in the face and said one word, "Sorry" He turned again and yelled, Luna-P, come to me!" Then a floating cat cam out of know where and floated into Chibi-He's hands. "Luna-P change!" The Luna-P ball changed into a umbrella and he started to turn it around and around. "Chibi-He-" Mamo-chan's went wide and went blank, she turned to leave and never return again. When she was not in view Chibi-He shut the door and collapsed to the ground crying again. In the next few moments Usagi came down the stairs looking for something to eat and she saw Chibi-He crying by the door, her eyes went wide and she ran the rest of the way down. "Chibi-He what happened?" Usagi asked as she turned his face up in her hands and looked at him in the eyes. Chibi-was remembering what happened after they "took" Chibi-Usa from him, Gen-He told Usagi that Chibi-He came back from the future for a visit, but Chibi-Usa could not come, for some other madders had her there. "Nothing, I just got something in my eye." Chibi-He said looking at Usagi with anger in his eyes, Usagi was shocked at this and asked him one more time. "Are you sure." Chibi-He looked up at her again and this time pushed her off of them yelling, "I said I was fine!" He opened the door and started to run down the street. Usagi looked as he ran down the street, she slowly got up and went to go shut the door, tears forming in her eyes, after the door was shut, she wrapped her arms around herself and asked one question. "What's wrong with m-" she stopped and collapsed to the floor crying. * * * Hiruka, Michiru, and Setsuna looked at each other in displeasure, "We could not do anything for her! That one Senshi was stronger then all of three us put together, where could they of come from!" Hiruka was asking Michiru and Setsuna. Michiru looked at Setsuna in the eye's and started to talk. "Setsuna, was there anything in the histories about this two Senshi?" Haruka got up and started to walk around, she knew the answer to this before Setsuna ever said a word, for Michiru asked her the same question al lest a hundred times before. "I'm sure, not a single person knows about the two Senshi that attacked us or the ones in the shadows, it has to be what Gen-He said, Something happens between now and the forming of Crystal Tokyo that now one remembers." she concluded. They looked at each other, and then Hotaru walked in with tears running down her face, she walked right by Michiru and Setsuna and stopped in front of Hiruka. "Hiruka," she stopped and gulped, "We have to tell her!" she said looking at Hiruka dead in the face. They all nodded in agreement, Michiru looked at the cloak, "If we leave now we well get there when there getting out of school." They all got up and walked out the door and got into the car. Hiruka started it and drove off. A few moments later a dark figure dropped out of the tress in a Sailor Fuku, but it was not a normal Sailor Fuka, this person had a very big build and instead of a skirt there was baggy paints and the person had no tiara, but had something on it's wrist the shined in the light. "I though they would never leave," a very masculine voice said to itself. As the person walked out into the sunlight you could she the Sailor Fuku better and the person with the voice, it was a boy! A boy about 17 teen, he looked right and left and stared to run to the house. He got to the side of the house he opened the unlocked window on the left side, he crawled in and looked at his surrendering. He put his hand to his wrist and start to talk. "Are you sure this is the house?" he asked his a little band on his wrist. "I'm sure, now leave it and get out before anyone finds you!" A female voice was talking back to him. The boy smiled and started to walk around still talking. "You know it hard to believe that all of them were here in the same place! Who would of thought that they would all find themselves." He said as he walked over to a dresser, putting something on it and turned to walk away. "You know, all we need is the rest of are kind and we can change what is going to happen!" The boy seemed exceed and jumped out of the window. "I don't think we well be able to find all of our kind before the coming." The female voice seemed distanced and made the boy wonder. "I don't know, there is always that "if"." * * * At Juuban High school it was five minutes before school would be let out so the teacher decided to introduce 2 more new students, which happened to be two more girls. "Class this is," the teacher stopped to look at his paper to read the names, "This is Tsubasa Shikyo" he said point at a girl with pink hair going down to her middle back, "And this is Meiunhana" he pointed at the other girl with brown and going down to her lower shoulders. After he had introduced the students he give the class the rest of the time to them self. Everyone was walking around talking and the two new girls seemed to be very popular with the guys, everyone looked happy but Usagi. Gen-He walked over to Usagi who had her head resting on her arms staring off into space. He walked up to her and bent down to look into her eyes. "Usagi, what's wrong?" He asked her, but before she could say anything the bell rang and everyone started to walk out of the class leaving the twins to themselves. "Usagi, talk to me!" He started to worry and he though to himself that she may now what happened to Chibi-Usa, when he noticed her starting at him. She was thinking that Gen-He had such deep blue eyes, just like Chibi-He. "Gen-He, what's wrong with me?" she asked, Gen-He looked surprised at the question, he looked at her again and say a little tear start to form in her eye, he knew that she was going to cry. He looked at he body and saw that it started to tremble and he knew that he had to tell her. "Usagi, I have to tell you something-" but before he could finish he got cut of by two other voices, Shikyo and Meiunhana, Gen-He looked up at them and he noticed that they were very beautiful, but there was something at he didn't like, and they looked familiar to him. He stood up and introduced himself and Usagi. "Hello, my name is Gen-He and this is my sister, Usagi" he said point to the girl behind him, Usagi looked up and got out of her chair and started to walk away, Gen-He looked even more surprised and looked at the girls again. "I sorry, but she isn't feeling very well today." He looked at them one last time and started to run after the Usagi. When Gen-He was out of view the girls looked at each other and giggled, "He was cute" Shikyo said and Meiunhana went to go shut the door to the room and locked it. * * * "I wonder what's taking them so long?" Ami asked her friends. As soon as school let out Haraka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru met the girls there to talk to them about something important. Look, there's Rei and Quin." Minako pointed. Rei and Quin always walked home together, ever since Quin got into T*A School for Girls, Minako loved everything about Quin. She was fun to be with, was very popular and her looks were a plus, She had very beautiful brown wavy hair that went over her shoulders, she was of medium build and had long legs, with perfect skin, Quin could make any girl jealous and all the guys drool, but Quin was meant for Gen-He ever since the Silver Millennium. As Quin walked to the other girls it looked like the earth bent to her will, a stain of hair blew across her soft face. Her blue-green eyes where deep and filling, and her smile was the best thing about, she always makes you feel welcomed. "Hi, everyone!" Quin ran other and Minako ran to meet her, they out there hands together and looked at each other with stars in there eyes. "You'll never believe this!" Quin continued to say acting like a drama queen. "A NERD asked me out today!" Quin and Minako gasped and almost fainted, the rest of the girls gigged or sighed. "Quin, stop being so dramatic, Li is one of the hottest guys in school!" Rei told her. Quin just sighed and said, "Compared to Gen-He, everyone is a nerd!" she giggled and the rest of the group laugh. Then slowly two shadows started to walk out of the school the group looked up to see who they were. The two shadows became clearer and they saw that it was Usagi and Gen-He, but Usagi was crying and Gen-He had is arm around her. Rei and Quin ran over to Usagi asking her what was wrong. Usagi didn't say anything and Rei looked up at Gen-He then back at Usagi. Gen-He saw that everyone was here, he nodded to Haruka who nodded back and Gen-He put his other arm around Quin. "There's something I have to tell all of you." He said this slowly and sadly, he looked off in the distance and a tear fell down his cheek. * * * Shikyo and Meiunhana walked over to the window and saw a group of teenagers standing there talking. Meiunhana looked somewhat sad, but didn't say anything to her sister. Shikyo turned around and walked to the center of the classroom, Meiunhana followed, they turned to face each other and they put there hands into each others. Smoke started to form and swirled around them, they giggled a little as the smoke grew more dense. After the smoke cleared, the two girls were dressed in Sailor Fukus, one pink and one yellow, Sailor Death opened up her hand a her whip appeared. Sailor Doom put her arms down and her golden bracelets appeared. Sailor Doom put her hands together again and formed them into a triangle, in the center of the triangle a little yellow light started to glow. She closed her eyes and the glow grew bigger to encase both of her hands, she flinched with pain that ran threw her body. Doom, have you found one yet!" Death asked getting impatient. Doom didn't pay any attention to her sister asking her a question which made Sailor Death mad, she cracked her whip. "Stop it! I have to concentrate!" Sailor Doom snapped, this shut Sailor Death up, she never remembered in her life her sister snapping at her like that, it hurt her. Sailor Doom herself was worried, the last time they found a powerseed, they didn't have to do this, but since they were so close to it the first time all they had to do was sense it, but things were different know. The light that had surrounded her hand blew up and encircle the room and in a intense it disappeared. Sailor Doom was laying on the floor passed out, worried Sailor Death ran over to her and picked her up just to trop her again. Sailor Doom started to wake up and Sailor Death's worried face disappeared. "I thing-" Sailor Doom started, "I found one" she finished. Sailor Doom started to smile and Sailor Death giggled, but that stopped when they heard a scream from outside. * * * Usagi went hysterical when what Gen-He said sunk in. Gen-He had to grab her hands so that she wouldn't beat anyone up. Some of the girls were crying and others looked shocked. Usagi stopped trying to fight Gen-he and just cried in his arms. 'Why, didn't you tell someone!" Ami said tears running down her face, she looked up and saw that Minako was even crying! Something that she thought she would never see. "Gen-He! You should have told us about the meeting, if all of us were there we could have done something!" Quin shouted at him, out of everyone she was the maddest at him. Chibi-Usa and Quin had had a good relationship, since she was her niece. "I really didn't thing it would have been a good time, with everything that is happening!" Gen-He said back. Haruka looked at everyone and started to talk. "Look, we can't just cry over this, we have to do something about it!" "But what can we do, you heartless bitch!" Usagi yelled everyone looked at her in sock. Usagi's eyes were red and filled with tears, she started to get mad and walk over to Haruka with her hand balled up, but before she could get anywhere Gen-He grabbed her. "Usagi! You shouldn't talk like that!" Minako said. "You know it's true! She has never cared for anybody but yourself!" Usagi said turning around, just realizing what she said and know was getting mad at her self. Haruka for the first time, looked hurt, she looked at the rest of her group and nodded at them, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru all turn to leave, when Haruka said one last sentence. "You may thing that I'm a heartless Bitch, but your wrong Usagi, I know you don't mean it because your are hurt," she stopped not knowing what to say, so she just turned to leave when someone grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry." Usagi said, Haruka turned and Usagi hugged her, "I'm sorry." "We all need to talk," Gen-He said looking at everyone then he looked at Rei. "We meet at the temple!" They got there things and left to go do what they needed to do and meet at the temple. * * * Downtown Tokyo, is one of the busiest places in the city, but for some reason there where no people to be seen walking. For just fifteen minutes earlier downtown was attacked by an un-seen force. Sailor Doom and Sailor Death were walking down the street covered with people and 3 monsters behind them. "You know this is fun!" Sailor Death said as she cracked her whip on a body, the body lit up and a crystal formed from it's chest and another from its forehead, they went black and fused, then out of the crystal black smoke formed in to another monster. Sailor Doom's powerseed locater didn't work, so Sailor Death said that they should make some "noise" and make the Sailor Senshi come out! "Monsters! In honor of the Dark Kingdom, go out and bring more of your kind to this world!" Sailor Death said with evil laughter. In the coldest places on earth there were two women watching from a globe on top of a staff. Queen Beryl was sitting on a throne and Black Lady was standing in front of her. The Queen had some mix feeling about what see saw in front of her, for the first part, her "daughters" where wasting time, but they were making her new kingdom stronger. But Black Lady on the other hand was just pissed off. "My Queen, I thought there job was to search for the powerseeds, let me take-!" Black Lady was asking. "Black Lady, there is now need for you to show your self at this moment in time, let the girls have there fun and let them learn there lessen. They have no idea what kind of power the Sailor Senshi have, in all my forms I could never defeat them, but this time! I can feel it, I'm not going to lose!" she said laughing, Black Lady's confused face turned to an evil smile as she looked at the glob again, thinking, planning, what she could do to get what she wanted. Black Lady hated Sailor Doom and Sailor Death, and in turn they hated her, so Black Lady was going to get rid of them. Queen Beryl looked into the glob again and say that Sailor Doom had gotten another monster and was smiling evilly and thinking to herself. "My plans are coming to together and the Sailor Senshi have no idea what is happing, by the time they figure out what is happing it will be to late!" she laughed out loud. * * * In an alee in downtown there was a dark figure talking to it's wrist. "Leo, there attacking downtown, I have to do something!" a female voice was whispering. "No, we can't interfere, we have to let the Sailor Senshi handle it!" another female voice said back. The girl's eyes went wide as she say another human die and a monster form in its place. She couldn't do anything and it was killing her. "Besides, we have not found the others, and time is running out, we can not reveal ourselves to soon. Sailor Capricorn has all ready done his job and all we need now is you to do yours!" Sailor Leo was getting mad and the girl knew it. "Right, I'm going!" The figure turned right when she hear another human hit the floor and hear the monster forming.  
  
End 


End file.
